Ask Sendou Aichi
by Sheinfan
Summary: Minna! Here is a new fic! (Please ask your questions to sendou aichi only) He will be happy to answer you guys! Rated T for safety GUYSSSSSS ATTENTION! YOU CAN SEND YOUR QUESTIONS NOW! THIS FIC IS NOT ON HIATUS! Aichi 3 HAS BEEN POSTED
1. Chapter 1

**_Miyukie:- Hey guys! It's me miyukie! I am here again! Sorry for not updating my fics! I was damn busy! Oh, i was inspired by a fic amd I wanted to create one too! _**

**_"Ask Sendou Aichi" _**

**_Yep! You can ask any questions to Sendou aichi! He'll answer you guys! _**

**_please PM me your questions! _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>PM it in this way please (thank you)<em>**

**_to:- ask sendou aichi_**

**_from:- (your pen name)_**

**_question:- do you like vanguard?_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>THANKS MINNA-SAN! aichi will be waiting for your questions! bye! <em>**

**_(Oh, and friends Who are not a member of fanfiction can ask aichi the questions in reviews!) _**

**_thanks again! _**

**_Bye!_**


	2. Very important! Pleas read the AN note!

**_PLEASE READ THIS! _**

**_please PM THE THE QUESTIONS! _**

**_I WON'T BE ACCEPTING THE QUESTIONS FROM REVIEWES!_**

**_I AM TELLING THIS AGAIN! _**

**_PLEASE PM ME THE QUESTIONS! _**

**_thank you..._**


	3. Starting on! Aichi 2

_**miyukie:- thanks for your PM! And as I said! From now on, I will only be accepting questions when you guys PM! Thank you!^^**_

* * *

><p>To:aichi<br>From:Sauara  
>Question:Who's your father?<p>

**Aichi:-.***tears up***..**I - I..don't even know who my father is...oh dad...where are you...?

* * *

><p>to Aichi<br>from KingPilk  
>question: What happened if you saw Kourin and Misaki fighting to see who is the one is suitable for you and what will you do to stop them?<p>

**aichi:- ***blushes like mad and steams* t-t-they f-f-fighting f-for m-me...? Why would they...? They are my best friends! *smiles while blushing*

*outside*

**kourin;- **get lost, he is mine!

**misaki:- **yea! As if!

* * *

><p>To: Sendou Aichi<br>From: Stardustadventurer

Question: *grins cheekily* Are you sure you're not in love with Kai? All evidence suggests you do...

**aichi:- **I don't love Kai-kun...I just like him! he is my best friend too! I really admire him a lot though!

* * *

><p>To: Sendou Aichi<p>

from:- megentapeace

My question for Aichi is: If Emi ever requested you to cosdress as a girl, will you do it?

**Aichi:- **E-Emi would never ask that!...but if she asks...I have no other choice...I guess...i will- no! I won't!

**emi:- **Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?!

* * *

><p>To:- Sendou Aichi<p>

from:- Uxie777

Question:- Hey aichi do you want to go to cray some time?

**Aichi:- **well of course! I want to! Even I could get a chance now! I would go again! ^^

* * *

><p>To:- sendou Aichi<p>

from:- megentapeace

question:- Aichi, if Blaster Blade was to fall in love with someone, who do you prefer? (smiles widely) hehe...

**aichi:- **hmmm...why asking me?^^;; hmmm...but if he WOULD fall in love...hm...high dog breeder Akane?

* * *

><p>To: Ask Aichi Sendou<br>From: LJofThis  
>Question: Who do you want to marry in the future? Misaki or Kourin? Don't answer none please :D<p>

**Aichi:- ***streams and blushes* m-m-married?! T-to kourin-san or m-misaki-san? *still blushing* I d-don't know! Mouuuuu...besides i am s-still 16...(maybe misaki-san..? No..kourin-san? Agggghhh..wait? Why am I thinking this?!) *blushes again*

* * *

><p>To:- Sendou Aichi<br>From:- uxie777

question:- what if you were stuck in a room ALONE with scarlet witch coco?

**Aichi:- **with scarlet witch coco? *innocent smile* she is just a vanguard unit.?but if she is real...I will make friends With her! ^^

* * *

><p>To:- Sendou Aichi<p>

from:- uxie777  
>Question:- what will you do if blaster blade somehow got to your world?<p>

**Aichi:- **that would be awesome! (Wish that happens..)

* * *

><p>To: Sendou aichi<p>

From: draco

Question:- How about ...kai kiss you today? What will you say? -i love you too or thank you kai-kun ?- hehe

**Aichi:- ***blushes like mad and crazy* k-k-k-kai-kun..k-ki-kiss-kissing m-m-me?! *thinks* *streams* I-I w-would just faint...

* * *

><p>To:- Sendou Aichi<p>

from:- guest

question:- what will you do if one of your "girlfriends" ask you out?

**Aichi:- **I-I don't have a girlfriend! But if you ask about Kourin-san and Misaki-San..then...they will never ask me out! *stubborn pout*

* * *

><p>To:aichi<br>From:Sakura  
>Question:Did you know that you were supposed to be a girl but lately change their minds because it's a kid's show guess who they thought to be your partner?<p>

**Aichi:- **Wait?! Me a girl?! (Thank god they didn't)...and my partner...hmm...maybe...KAI-KUN?!

**kai:- ***raises his eyebrows* what?

* * *

><p>To: Aichi Sendou<br>From: LJofThis  
>Question: Who do you treat as your best friend? Name one boy and one girl. Your family is excluded XD<p>

**Aichi:- ***looks around* I-I cant! i treat everyone as my best friend...I can't say anyone...sorry...

* * *

><p>To:- sendou aichi<br>From:- Uxie777

question:-What if coco slaps you?

**aichi:- **why would she slap me? *innocently*

* * *

><p>To:aichi<br>From:Saura  
>Question:Do you consider YAOI as a promotion?(I don't like it anyway)<p>

**Aichi:- **no! I don't! good thing you don't like it!^^ you made me happy!^^

* * *

><p>To: Aichi Sendou<br>From: LJofThis  
>Question: If you were to choose one girl to kiss lips to lips who will it be, Misaki or Kourin. Don't answer no again :D<p>

**Aichi:- **m-m-m-me k-kiss?! *blushes and streams* k-kourin-san o-or m-misaki-San?! i-i-i...m-might.../ k-kiss...(since misaki-san is elder...? maybe k-kourin-san?...I don't know.../ *blushes like mad...*

* * *

><p>To: Aichi Sendou<br>From: LJofThis  
>Question: You've been invited to go out by both Misaki and Kourin at the same time. Who would you go out with? You can only accept one and you can't reject both. :D<p>

**Aichi:- ***blushes* I-I-I-I- will...will? G-g-go out with...b-both...? /

* * *

><p>To;Aichi<br>From:Saura  
>Question:Are you concern with your height?<p>

**Aichi:- ** I WAS concerned...but not now :) ^^ I grew you know! *happy*

* * *

><p>To:- sendou aichi<br>From: Uxie777

question:- What if coco kisses you I front of the gang  
>And I said what if<p>

**Aichi:- ***blushes* I-I I would...blush like mad...and faint...*streams*

* * *

><p>to: Sendou aichi<br>from:jass6111

question: if you had to go on a date with misaki would u fall in love with her?

**Aichi:- **m-me?! Date with misaki-san?! *blushes and streams* I w-w-w-illl n-n-no! I -w-w-won't f-fall in love with her! Beside! She won't even ask me out!


	4. sorryyyyyyyyyyy! hiatus notice!

_**miyukie: I am really sorry guyssssssssss! sendou aichi is having an examination! so he wont beable to answer your questions for now!**_

_**hikari: hiatus!**_

_**miyukie:yea! you guys can send your questions to aichi AFTER 16 march! please think of many questions until then!**_

_**aichi: i am really sorry...hope you guys understand...thanks for your questions...I AM REALLY HAPPY!**_

...

...

...

_**miyukie :sorryyyyyyyy guysssssssss! i am really sorry! see you guys on 16 march!thank you!**_


	5. Aichi 3!

_**Miyukie:- GUYSSSSSS! you can send your questions! This is not on HIATUS! **_

_**Hikari:- here is chap 2 **_

_**miyukie:- and, Gohan Kai Uchiha-san (reviewer) I didn't understand your question! **_

* * *

><p>To: sendou aichi<p>

from: Uxie777  
>Question: What if coco and ramiel are fighting for you<br>Again is said what if

**Aichi**: hmmm...,.I would choose coco, since I kinda like her more? *smile*

* * *

><p>To: Aichi Sendou<br>From: LJofThis  
>Question: Misaki invited you over to Card Capital. You know it's going to be just the two of you. What do you think will happen? No things that are friendship like please :)<p>

**Aichi: **Mi-Mi-Misaki-san mi-might...K-Kiss m-m-me...*thinks something pervy* *blushes and steams* ...*faints*

**Emi: **Aichi?! You okay?!

**Aichi: ***still fainted*

* * *

><p>To: aichi<br>From: draco

Aichi...if Kai love you, how do you feel? And...what if Kai say to you : "I love you aichi" /and kiss you/ what will you do and say?...kiss him back? And say "I love you too" ?Hehee*smirks*

**Aichi: *** throws the card down* ehhhhhhh?! ..*thinks about Kai kissing him* ..,*blushes red as a tomato* ...if kai loves me...n-no! T-that w-won't h-h-happen! *steams* I don't want it to happen too...I am a boy! ...*is dizzy*

**Emi: **please don't faint again...

* * *

><p>To: Aichi Sendou<br>From: LJofThis  
>Question: What if Misaki really kissed you during the time you were invited over(Previous Question), What do you think will happen next? And what do you think will happen in the future?<p>

**Aichi: ***looks at the previous question and blushes* M-Misaki-san kisses me...*steams* what will happen next...*thinks, a small blue haired girl! and a lavender hair coloured girl...* eeeep! Why am I thinking about THAT?! N-n-no...*faints*

**emi: **oh god...not again..

* * *

><p>To: Aichi Sendou<br>From: LJofThis  
>Question: If you and Misaki were to have kids depending on your last answer, what will be their names? :D<p>

**Aichi: ***still fainted*

**Emi: **i see that he is in no condition to answer...In case! I will keep the names! hmmmmm...

**Aichi: **_Aichi Shido and aichi kiyoka..._

**Emi:** unbelievable...

* * *

><p>To: sendou aichi<br>from: uxie777  
>Question;What if rameil asks you out in front of the gang<p>

**Aichi:** hmmm...I think i will go...

* * *

><p>To: Sendou Aichi<br>From: bloodyangel16xxx

what would you do if your a girl and then what if one day you went to the cardcapital kai is there and everyone is there then suddenly miwa accidentally pushed you and kai falled and kai's face on your chest when you two landed..*smirks*

**Aichi:** *thinks and blushes**looks at his body* i am not a girl right now...thank god...  
>I would really blush like mad...maybe faint too...because...he is a hot ikemen...yea...he is drooled by may girls...-no! i don't drool on him! i am a boy!<p>

**kai: **...

* * *

><p>To sendou aichi<p>

from: Uxie777

Question: Aichi if remiel kisses you how will you react?

**Aichi: **don't you think coco-san will be angry?

* * *

><p>To: Aichi Sendou<br>From: LJofThis  
>Question: Misaki and Kourin are both reversed. Which one will you unreverse first? Only choose one :3<p>

**Aichi: **hmmm...I will un reverse Misaki-san first ..then I would un reverse kourin-san...(because she disappeared.. )

* * *

><p>to: Sendou Aichi<p>

from: ronin warriors fanatic

question: What if Soul Saver Dragon, Spectral Duke Dragon, Dragonic Overlord the End, Blue Storm Supreme Dragon Glory Maelstrom, and Star Vader Chaos Breaker Dragon fought to have a date with you, which one would you go out with,*this question also applies to Ren, Leon, and Kai as well*

**Aichi:** d-d-date?! do dragons go on a date? hmmmm...soul saver dragon! yeaaaaaa! but i love all the dragons!

**ren: ***enters* spectral duke dragon!

**Kai:** I won't date a dragon. ( dragonic overlord the end)

**Leon:** why am i even here? god.

**Ren:** your answer is 'Blue Storm Supreme Dragon Glory Maelstrom' anyway

**Leon:** hey!

* * *

><p>To: Sendou Aichi<p>

from: emily springfield

question: Aichi, imagine, if you were on Cray, what would you do first? If your cards saw you and thought you were an enemy and attack you, what would you react?

**Aichi:** *imagines* hmm...ehhhh?! i would look around if any of my friends are there with me...and since the cards are my avatars...they won't attack me...aaaaand if they do...then...RUN!

* * *

><p>To: Aichi Sendou<br>From: LJofThis  
>Question: Misaki and Kourin confessed that they love you at the same time. Who will you say I love you back to? Can't choose both and can't reject both. Which means only accept one :D<p>

**Aichi:** *blushes* c-c-c-confessed?! I-I-I-I-I w-w-w-would c-c-c-choose...k-k-kourin-s-s-ssan?! cuz misaki-san is elder t-t-tthan m-m-m-mpe? don't mind my answer!

* * *

><p>To: aichi sendou<br>from: uxie777  
>question: Both coco and remiel are fighting for you what will you do to stop it<p>

**Aichi:** call misaki-san!

* * *

><p>To: Aichi or any vanguard player<p>

from: S. Knightshade

question: You have discovered another card game called Duel Monsters. What do you think of it?

**Aichi:** *blinks* duel monster? do monsters fight?! uwaaaaaaaaa!

* * *

><p>To Aichi<p>

fromS. Knightshade

question: You have just encountered a strange girl named Penny( From RWBY). What do you do to help make the situation a little less awkward?

**Penny:** hello! It's a pleasure to meet you!

**aichi:**.pleasure to meet you too...wanna play vanguard?

**Penny:** ?

* * *

><p>To Aichi:<br>from: S. Knightshade

question: You find yourself in the world of RWBY, while there you have built your own crazy weapon. What is it?

**Aichi: **card weapon! 8) and the blaster blade sword!

* * *

><p>To Aichi:<br>from: S. Knightshade

question: In the earlier part of the series you reminded me strongly of Ryotaro from Kamen rider Den-O. What do you think your life would be like if you were Den-O and had to share head space with the Four Taro's, Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros?

**Aichi: ***reading kamen-rider wiki* hmmm...it will be awesome! *cool pose* I would love to be posses by the four taro's! :D but..yea! It's true that ryotaro is an unlucky person...(same as me...) well it's the same as my life! I was an unlucky person until i got to know about vanguard! :D my life would be the same!


End file.
